Süße Anschuldigungen
by insaneInsania
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung. Original-Geschichte von AmiliaPadfoot. 'Die Potter Kinder sind spät dran, gehen "nur noch in einen Laden" und Lily wird fälschlicherweise beschuldigt. Lily lernt bald, dass ihre Familie immer hinter ihr stehen wird. Nur ein kleiner One-Shot.'


**Disclaimer:** Die Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern **J.K. Rowling**. Die Idee und die Geschichte gehören ebenfalls nicht mir, sondern **AmiliaPadfoot**. Ergo: Absolut **NICHTS** gehört mir! Dies ist nur eine genehmigte **Übersetzung** aus dem Englischen!

_So, meine erste Übersetzung. Und wie gesagt, diese Geschichte & die Idee gehört nicht mir! _**AmiliaPadfoot**_ ist die Autorin dieser wundervollen Geschichte! Ihr findet sie hier:_

fanfiction(punkt)net/u/2763894/AmiliaPadfoot

Und die Original-Story hier:

fanfiction(punkt)net/s/7537181/1/Sweet_Accusations

* * *

><p>„James, komm schon." Albus zog an James Arm als sein älterer Bruder Anstalten machte, schon wieder in eines der Geschäfte der belebten Winkelgasse zu gehen. Albus hielt inne als eine entschlossene Mutter ihre zwei schreienden Kinder an sie vorbeischleifte.<p>

„Dad hat uns gesagt, dass wir ihn _um fünf_ beim Trödelladen treffen sollen!" Albus drückte seine Armbanduhr, um zu zeigen, dass sie zu spät waren, in das Gesicht seines Bruders. Doch James schubste ihn nur ungeduldig weg, als wäre er nichts mehr als nur eine nervende Fliege.

„Schon gut, _schon gut_. Nur noch ein Laden." James kletterte die Stufen zu _Konrads Süßwaren _hoch und verdrehte seine Augen, als Albus wieder versuchte ihn umzustimmen.

„Aber-"

„Schau, ich sehe nicht, dass sich Lily beschwert", schnappte James endlich und wedelte mit der Hand zu seiner kleinen Schwester, die lächelnd Albus Hand hielt, ihre Taschen voller Süßigkeiten. Lily schnappte aus irgendeinem Tagtraum, den sie vorhin geträumt hatte, um endlich von ihren streitenden Brüdern Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Dad _hat_ fünf Uhr gesagt, James" Albus warf James einen selbstzufriedenen Blick zu, aber es war bald von seinem Gesicht gewischt, als sie sanft fortfuhr. „-aber ich denke nicht, dass er wütend sein wird, wenn wir ein bisschen spät sind." James grinste seinen Bruder triumphierend an.

„Schau, was du getan hast. Du hast Lily das mittlere Kind gemacht", neckte ihn James. Es konnte sein, dass er nicht immer mit seinem Bruder auskam, aber das hieß nicht, dass er die Spannung zwischen ihnen genoss, die das Streiten hervorbrachte.

„Halt die Klappe. Gehen wir jetzt in diesen Laden oder nicht?", antwortete Al barsch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Lily und James tauschten einen schnellen besorgten Blick und wunderten sich, was sein Problem war. Schlussendlich zuckte James nur mit den Schultern und nahm an, dass sein Bruder einfach nicht spät sein wollte oder nicht wollte, dass ihr Vater wütend auf sie war. _Nicht, als würde er es werden_, sagte sich James. Er würde eher besorgt sein. Und mit diesem Gedanken beschleunigte er sein Tempo und öffnete die Tür. Die Glocke über der Tür klingelte schrill. Den Ton ignorierend hechtete er direkt zu den Zischenden Wissbies. Albus verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich mürrisch gegen eine Wand.

Er hatte diesen Laden nie gemocht. Er wusste nicht genau, warum. Trotz der bunten Wände, der warmen und einladenden Dekorationen oder den verlockenden Sachen, schien der Platz nicht sehr freundlich. Es war sehr leise und seine Geschwister und er waren die einzigen Kunden. Die einzige andere Person war ein hagerer Mann, der sich über den Tresen am anderen Ende des Ladens lehnte und so verärgert wirkte, als wäre ihre bloße Anweseheit schwer zu tolerieren.

Er hatte langes braunes Haar, das an seinem Gesicht klebte, sein Mund war eine dünne Linie. Er lächelte nicht. Seine Augen waren verschmälert und schauten ihn, aus einer staubigen Brille heraus, unfreundlich an. Albus war sich plötzlich seiner eigenen Brille bewusst und widerstand dem Drang sie abzunehmen, nur um sie energisch zu putzen. Die Augen des Mannes bewegten sich von Albus zu Lily und dann James, und als ob er versichert wäre, dass nichts fehlte, begann er ein paar mit Spinnweben bedeckten Gläser zu sortieren, die hinter ihm standen. Kakerlakenschwärme zappelten in den Gläsern, als sie neu geordnet wurden. Albus unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Der Mann sah aus wie jemand, der in einem Süßigkeitenladen sehr fehl am Platz war, und trotzdem schien er irgendwie ein Teil des Ladens zu sein, wie Bücher ein Teil einer Bücherei waren.

Als der Mann sich sicher war, dass die Gläser alle aneinandergereiht waren, lehnte er sich erneut gegen den Tresen und begann an seinen dreckigen Fingernägeln zu zupfen. Albus widerstand dem verrückten Drang, Lily von den Süßigkeiten wegzuziehen, als sie einen Lollipop nahm. Sie hielt es hoch und inspizierte ihn wie ein Muggle Shop-Assistent, der überprüfte, ob ein Zehner eine Fälschung war oder nicht. Zufrieden wandte sie sich um, um James zu suchen, um ihn höchstwahrscheinlich zu bitten, den Lolly für sie zu kaufen. Albus konnte ein wissendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er wusste, dass James nach einem Blick in ihre großen braunen Augen sofort nachgeben würde. Er wandte sich ebenfalls um, um seinen Bruder zu suchen, der damit beschäftigt war, seinen wachsenden Berg an Süßigkeiten um ein paar Pfefferminzkröten zu ergänzen.

James griff nach einem weiteren Glas, dieses Mal auf der Suche nach Zuckerwattefliegen, aber das Glas glitt aus seiner Hand. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es, es zu fangen, bevor es auf dem Boden zersprang. James schaute den Ladeninhaber schuldbewusst an, unbeeindruckt vom wütenden Blick, den er bekam.

Albus schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, obwohl er gleichzeitig leicht amüsiert war, als Lily ein Kichern unterdrückte. Der verärgert aussehende Mann bewegte seinen wütenden Blick zu Lily. Albus anfängliche Abneigung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Der Mann tat nichts um seinen Zorn zu mildern, als er etwas über Belästigung durch tollpatschige Kinder murmelte. Albus schien der einzige zu sein, der es hörte, da James seine Süßigkeiten zusammensuchte und Lily war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er wunderte sich, warum Lily Lollis wollte, wo sie doch schon welche aus _Zuckerlum's Süßigkeitenladen _hatte, der am anderen Ende der Winkelgasse war. Als ob sie sich auch gerade daran erinnern würde, holte Lily einen Lolli aus ihrer Tasche, dann den von der Auslage und verglich sie. Zufrieden steckte sie ihren Lolli zurück in die Tasche. Albus schaute ihr lächelnd zu.

Albus entschied sich, dass er sich genauso gut selbst etwas besorgen konnte und machte Anstalten sich in Bewegung zu setzen, als er einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand erhaschte und erschrak. Ein Bild seines Vaters, vor dem Trödelladen immer panischer auf- und abschreitete, schob sich in seine Gedanken und er ging schnell zu Lily und nahm sie am Arm.

„Kommt Leute, wir müssen gehen!"

„Was? Aber ich hab bis jetzt noch gar nichts gekauft", beschwerte sich James und ließ ein paar Eismäuse zu Boden fallen.

„Bleib, wenn du willst, wir gehen!", entgegnete Albus und fing an, Lily aus dem Laden zu ziehen, nur von einer keuchenden Stimme gestoppt zu werden, die allerdings nicht mit dem wütenden Unterton zusammenpasste.

„Nicht so schnell!"

Albus wirbelte herum und sah den Inhaber des Ladens zu ihnen herüberlaufen. „Ähm, entschuldigung, Sir, gibt es ein Problem?" Er zwang sich, so freundlich wie möglich zu sein und versuchte, sich seinen Verdruss nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja, es gibt eins!" Der Mann schaute finster drein und ragte über sie. Er zog Lily aus dem Griff ihres Bruders. „Denkst du ich bin dumm?" Lily schaute ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Lass deine Finger von ihr!", brüllte James und ließ alle seine Süßigkeiten ohne weiteres fallen.

„Ich habe nichts getan!", protestierte Lily. Der Mann spöttelte nur.

„Das ist das einzige, was die Kinder heutzutage sagen. _Ich habe nichts getan_", ahmte er nach. „Du hast gestohlen!"

„Habe ich nicht!", schrie Lily und James trat mehrere Schritte vor.

„Sie hat nichts getan, du Idiot, und jetzt lass sie los!"

„Sie hat von meinem Laden gestohlen, und sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir. Hast du keine Manieren, keinen Respekt? Deine Eltern haben offensichtlich keinen guten Job getan."

„Wag es ja nicht, unsere Eltern zu beleidigen!" Albus zitterte vor Wut. Dieser Mann hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung über die Erziehung von Kindern und er bemitleidete jedes Kind, das mit diesem Mann auf irgendeine Weise verwandt war.

„Sei leise, Kind!", schnappte der Mann böse und Lily war den Tänen nahe, offensichtlich verängstigt und verwirrt durch das Geschreie. Der Mann hielt sie immer noch und die Tränen wurden dicker. James stürzte sich auf den Mann und zog stark an seinem Arm. Der Besitzer ließ sie sofort los und wandte sich wütend James zu, nur um mit einem lauten _Krach_ durch die Luft und in den Tresen geschleudert zu werden.

Es entstand eine lange Stille, als Albus und Lily, die sogar aufgehört hatte zu weinen, sich umwandten um den Mann, der auf dem Boden ausgestreckt war, anzustarren. Eine eiskalte Stimme, die mit unterdrückter Wut bebte, schnitt durch die Luft und ließ sie aufspringen.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"

Ein Mann stand im Eingang und hielt seinen Zauberstab. Albus hätte gedacht, er wäre vollständig ruhig, wenn er nicht den tödlichen Ausdruck auf dem verängstigten Gesicht hätte, oder das Flackern von Rage in smaragdgrünen Augen. Rabenschwarzes Haar standen in allen Winkeln hervor, als wäre er geschockt worden, was nicht vollständig abwegig schien, denn es schien um den Mann herum vor Elektrizität zu knistern.

Der Ladensbesitzer sammelte sich wieder und stand auf. Er sah, wenn möglich, genauso wütend aus.

„Wie können Sie es wagen! Wer, glauben Sie, sind Sie? Hierher zu kommen und an mir Magie anzuwenden?"

„Wer ich bin?" Es war kaum ein Wispern, aber der größere Mann schien bei dem tödlichen Ton, der in den Wörtern zu hören waren, zu erschauern. „Wer _ich _bin? Ich werde dir sagen, wer ich bin." Er trat ein paar Schritte vor, sodass er im Laden stand. „Ich bin ein sehr, _sehr _wütender Vater."

Albus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als der Ladeninhaber schluckte und in den Tresen den Rückzug antrat.

„Daddy", murmelte Lily, Erleichterung schien in ihren Augen. Harry's Ausdruck erweichte sofort und er kniete nieder, um sie in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Lily, schsch, Lilylein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin hier", beruhigte er sie und schob sie ein bisschen von sich weg, sodass er sie anschauen konnte. „Bist du in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?" Seine Augen wanderten über sie, um Verletzungen zu finden, auch als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mir geht's gut", verkündete sie mutig und er lächelte sie warm an. Albus war nicht überrascht, wie schnell Lily die eisige Miene ihres Vaters zum Schmelzen bringen konnte, aber der Ladeninhaber war perplex, wie schnell die Stimmung des Mannes wechselte, der ihn attackiert hatte. Er schien sich zu entspannen, als er sah, wie besagter Mann mit den Kindern umging. Dieser Mann war kein Killer.

„Gut. Al? James?" Harry schaute die beiden abwechselnd an und suchte sie unbewusst ebenfalls ab. Er erhielt von beiden ein Nicken und sein Blick blieb etwas länger an James haften. „Was geht hier vor?"

James begann eine Geschichte zu erzählen und schilderte, wie sie in den Laden kamen und dass Albus und Lily versucht hatten, zu gehen.

„Und er hat sie einfach gepackt und sie angeschrien." Am Ende war Wut deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Harry richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, was, zugegeben, nicht viel war, aber der Inhaber schrumpfte zusammen bei dem Blick kalter Wut.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte er und fuhr fort, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Wieso? Was gibt Ihnen das Recht sie anzuschreien?" Seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmend rief der Ladenbesitzer und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Lily: „Sie hat von meinem Laden gestohlen!" Harry starrte den Inhaber für eine Sekunde lang an und wunderte sich, ob er jetzt lachen sollte oder nicht. Lily? Seine süße Lily? _Stehlen?_ Warum würde sie?

„Als würde sie es tun. Sie ist erst neun, verdammt noch mal!"

„Ich habe sie gesehen! Hab sie auf frischer Tat ertappt!" Er schien ziemlich stolz, als ob er für seine gute Arbeit gratuliert werden sollte.

„Ach ja? Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, hat meine Tochter gestohlen?"

„Einen Lollipop. Er ist in ihrer Tasche."

„Einen Lolli", wiederholte er leise. „Einen _Lolli_?", fragte er ungläubig und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Es geht hier um einen Lolli?"

„Ah ja, sehen Sie, erst sind es Lollis, dann werden die Dinge größer. Du musst'se stoppen, bevor sie außer Kontrolle geraten", meinte der Ladeninhaber, als wüsste er alles über den Weg verbrecherischer Kinder.

„Sie ist ein Kind! Kein verdammter Krimineller!"

„Schau, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Sie ihre Kinder nicht richtig diszipliniert haben", schnappte der Besitzer, als ob er wegen Harry's Verständinislosigkeit verzweifeln würde. „Sie hat meine Ware gestohlen", fuhr er fort, unbewusst der Tatsache, dass der Mann vor ihm so aussah, als würde er nichts lieber tun als ihn zu erdrosseln.

„Ich war's wirklich nicht, Dad", unterbrach ihn Lily panisch.

„Ich weiß, Lily, ich glaube dir", sagte er ihr ruhig. Lily wandte sich dem Inhaber flehentlich zu.

„Der Lolli gehört mir, Mister. Albus hat ihn mir geholt."

Bevor der Besitzer antworten konnte fragte Harry sie freundlich: „Kann ich ihn sehen?" Er hielt seine Hand aus und sie holte den knallroten Lolli aus ihrer Tasche. Den triumphierenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Inhabers ignorierend schaute er den Lolli an und wandte sich dann dem Bsitzer zu.

„Sind Sie Analphabet?"

„Was?", würgte er hervor, von der Frage überrascht.

„Können Sie lesen?", schnappte Harry gereizt.

„Natürlich kann ich", stieß der Inhaber hervor.

„Dann lesen Sie das." Harry drückte den Lollipop in die Hand des anderen Mannes, der aussah, als hätte er so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Was?", stieß er erneut hervor.

„Lesen Sie es."

„Schauen Sie mal, Sie können nicht einfach herkommen und mir sagen, was ich tun soll-", protestierte er, doch Harry brüllte: „Lesen Sie den verdammten Lolli!" Der Mann erschrak und besann sich eines besseren. Er las schnell das Papier, das die Süßigkeit bedeckte.

„Hab ich", verkündete er und hielt ihm den Lolli hin.

„_Laut_", knurrte Harry. Der Mann schluckte hart und tat es.

„_Zuckerlum's_." Er gab den Lolli schnell zurück, als ob er bfürchtete, er würde ihn verbrennen.

„Ist der Name ihres Ladens _Zuckerlum's_?" Albus verbarg sein Schnauben als er James anschaute. Beide wussten, was vor sich ging und konnten sich einfach vorstellen, wie ihr Vater beim Gericht war.

„Nun, nein, aber-"

„Haben Sie die Erlaubnis vom Inhaber von Zuckerlum's, um ihre Produkte hier zu verkaufen?"

„Nein, aber-"

„Warum verkaufen Sie es dann? Ich könnte Sie dafür verhaften, wissen Sie." Angst schien in den Augen des Ladeninhabers. Schweißtropfen fingen an an seiner Stirn zu glitzern. Er stieß verzweifelt hervor: „Ich verkaufe die nicht! Er gehört nicht mir!"

„Wenn er nicht ihnen gehört, wie konnte sie ihn dann von Ihnen gestohlen haben?" Der Mann starrte Harry an, warf einen Blick auf die grinsenden Gesichter beider Jungen und verpasste sich in Gedanken selbst einen Tritt.

„Nun?", drängte Harry ihn für eine Antwort. Er antwortete nicht.

„Ich denke, Sie schulden meiner Tocher eine Entschuldigung." Der Ladeninhaber sah aus, als ob er lieber nackt durch die Straße rennen würde als das zu tun, schaffte aber dann doch eine heißer klingende Entschuldigung an Lily zu murmeln, die ihren Lolli zurücknahm.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Mister. Wir alle machen Fehler", antwortete Lily und zeigte ihm ihr strahlendes Lächeln. Harry lächelte sie stolz an bevor er den Inhaber wieder zornig anstarrte.

„Sie sind glücklich, dass meine Tochter so nachsichtig ist. Hoffen sie besser, dass das von mir kommt, denn wenn sie jemals,_ jemals_ versuchen meinen Kindern oder auch irgendwelchen anderen Kindern auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass Sie nie wieder das Tageslicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Verstanden?" Der Besitzer nickte schwach und versuchte nicht zu wimmern. „Guten Tag noch", sagte Harry knapp und mit einem letzten bösen Blick schob er seine Kinder aus dem Laden.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?", fragte er sie vorwurfsvoll, sobald sie aus dem Laden waren, während er Lilys Hand fest in seiner hielt.

„Ich hab versucht es ihnen zu sagen!", protestierte Albus und James verdrehte die Augen, denn er wusste, dass ihr Vater nicht wirklich wütend war.

„Ich mag ihn nicht wirklich", meldete sich Lily mit einer träumerischen Stimme zu Wort, die sie von ihrer Patentante Luna hatte. Harry blickte finster drein und versuchte, nicht in den Laden zurückzugehen und dem Besitzer zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihr zustimmte. „Er ist gruselig", fuhr sie fort. Harry zog sie zu sich und schlang einen Arm um sie.

„Aber nicht so gruselig wie Dad", warf James ein, bevor er ihren Vater nahezu perfekt imitierte. „_Lesen Sie den verdammten Lolli!_, was Albus und Lily zum Kichern brachte. Harry verdrehte die Augen, wie sein Sohn es vorher getan hatte, und entschied, den Kommentar zu ignorieren.

„Das war gut von dir, Lily. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Lily grinste und ihre Wangen glühten vor Freude bei seinen Worten. „Und auf euch beide, weil ihr zu eurer Schwester gehalten habt."

„Ah, nun, es mag sein, dass sie meistens ein nervender Winzling ist-", begann James neckend.

„Hey!", rief Lily.

„-aber sie ist immer noch unsere Schwester", fuhr er fort und Lily lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Ja, und niemand sollte Kinder so behandeln", murmelte Albus schäumend vor Wut vor sich hin.

„Ich wundere mich, ob der Rest der Familie über den wundervollen Service weiß", grübelte Harry laut und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Eine gute Sache bei einer großen Familie ist die, dass, wenn man einmal seiner Frau etwas gesagt hat, die es ihren fünf Brüdern weitererzählten, die es deren Frauen und Kinder weitererzählten, die es ihren Freunden weitererzählten, die es dann _deren_ Familie weitererzählten, der Inhaber von _Konrads Süßwaren_ schon sehr bald den Tag bereute, an dem diese nervtötende Potters den Fuß über seine Schwelle gesetzt hatten. Einige Tage später drehte er das „Geöffnet"-Schild für das allerletzte Mal um.

Lily schaute zu, als der Mann ging, der hitzig gegen die Tür trat, bevor er ging. Sie seufzte und lächelte zu sich selbst. Eine andere gute Sache an ihrer großen Familie war, dass sie immer hinter ihr stand.

* * *

><p>Bitte reviewed! Wie die GrammatikRechtschreibung ist, geht an mich und wie die Geschichte ist, geht, wie gesagt, an **AmiliaPadfoot**.


End file.
